


Operation: Merthur

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights discover Merlin and Arthur's feelings for each other and decide it is up to them to bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Merthur

 

A loud course of laughter echoes through the Rising Sun Tavern. Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and Percival are all seated around a table with smiles on their faces. They each have a tankard in hand. Ale filling their stomachs as another boisterous laugh rises from the group. 

"Has anyone seen Gwaine? He never misses an opportunity for mead," Percival asks, taking another swig from his tankard.

"I'm not sure. I invited him. He should be here," Lancelot answers, scanning across the faces of the various other patrons to the tavern.

"He's probably busy flirting with some poor broad he took a fancy to on his way here," Leon points out with a grin.

The group lets out a laugh at the thought, knowing Leon was more than likely right. In the next moment, Gwaine stumbles in through the doors, almost tripping over the table in the process. His face breaks open into a grin when he spots his friends at a table and saunters over. He plops down in the seat next to Percival, throwing his arm around him before swiping the tankard from the larger man's hands and downing it in an instant. 

Percival scowls at him, "Don't steal my drink."

Gwaine simply grins and orders another round. "I'm sorry mate, but I have some news to tell you all," he says, glancing around at the others. 

They all raise an eyebrow in suspicion at the man. "Gwaine, we do not care about your latest castle gossip," Elyan says with a roll of his eyes. 

"No, this is not just your regular old gossip," Gwaine leans in and whispers, "this is about Arthur."

Instantly, the group's interest is peaked. They lean in with anticipation. It wasn't often the prince is involved in something, and when he was they were generally entertaining to hear about. Last time, rumours had it Arthur had scaled the side of the castle with a rose in his mouth for some woman. 

"What happened?" They all ask in unison.

Gwaine smiles, seeming proud of himself for having found the information. "I think the princess..." he glances around, as if searching for said person, "...fancies Merlin!"

The rest of the knights reel back in shock and surprise, all except Lancelot who nods as though Gwaine had just confirmed something for him. "I had my suspicions on those two. What makes you so sure?" Lancelot asks.

Gwaine grins eagerly. "I was suspicious for the longest time as well. Ever since I met them actually. They seem to have this... chemistry between them. It's hard to explain but anyways, just moments ago while I was on my way here, I saw the princess. He was with Merlin and having one of their arguments and while Merlin was leaving Arthur was... looking at him."

"What's odd about that? Those two are always bickering with each other," Percival points out.

"Yes, but you lot don't have my expertise. I could see the look in the princess's eyes. Those weren't the eyes of someone looking at a friend."

Lancelot nods in agreement. "I know what you mean. I've seen those two. Friends don't stare at each other like that."

"Now that you both mention it, I do notice their interactions to be a bit odd at times. I mean, I understand we are all great friends and I wouldn't allow Merlin to die either, but we all know who Arthur would save if he had to choose between him or us. He'd choose Merlin in a heartbeat," Elyan says after taking a swig from his tankard.

The rest of the knights nod their heads in approval. "It is certainly unnatural when you bring it up," Leon says, "but we still cannot say for certain. It's best not to make assumptions. Especially about the prince."

Gwaine gives a wide smile, "You still need more proof? Then perhaps we should perform a stake out?"

"Sounds fun. I'm in," Elyan says with a grin. The other knights all nod their agreement with smiles on their faces. All except Leon.

"You want us to spy on the prince?!" Leon stands abruptly, outraged at the very idea.

Gwaine laughs. "Calm down. We'll just observe their behaviour. See if we can find some definite answers."

"No, I will not take part in such an act," Leon turns towards the door to the tavern.

"Aw, come on Leon! Have some fun!" 

"No means no, Gwaine!" He yells back before storming out of the room.

Gwaine frowns. "Suit yourself."

\------

"This is ridiculous," Leon says as he leans over Lancelot to get a better view through the crack in the door.

Gwaine gives a quiet chuckle. "I thought you had said you weren't coming?"

Leon flushes red with embarrassment. "Curiosity got the better of me."

Gwaine gives a victorious smirk before turning back towards the door as well. The group is huddled behind the side door in the prince's chambers. They peer through the small gap, watching and listening to Arthur and Merlin's conversation.

"You really ought to learn how to dress yourself," Merlin says with a disappointed sigh, "how do you expect to rule when you can't put on a shirt?"

"I know how to dress myself, Merlin," Arthur says with a roll of his eyes.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because..." Arthur looks down at the floor, face flushed slightly red.

"Because?" 

"Because... that's none of your business."

Merlin raises an eyebrow as he pulls Arthur's night shirt over his head. "That's not a reason. Why can't you tell me?"

"Just shut up, Merlin. You're dismissed."

The servant frowns but says nothing more. He turns and heads out the door. 

"Let's go. Everything seems normal. There is nothing-" Leon says, attempting to pull the others away only to be shushed by Gwaine who pulls Leon's head back down towards the door.

Arthur was throwing a tantrum in his chambers. Goblets were strewn across the floor, the prince having just thrown them. He was now punching the pillows before he collapses, face first, onto the bed. He lets out a loud groan and pulls at his hair. 

"Why am I such an idiot?!" He grumbles into the sheets, "now he's angry at me, again."

He lets out a deep sigh before rolling over onto his back. His hand massages his temples as he grumbles to himself. "Why can't I just tell him I love him?"

Gwaine gives a little squeal of joy the moment the words leave the prince's mouth. Immediately, Arthur sits up. He grabs the sword from the side of his bed and stands at the ready. "Who's there?" He shouts in their direction, sending the knights into a panic. 

Arthur stalks towards the source of the noise, sword pointed towards the door the knights are currently hiding behind. Gwaine instantly launches himself back down the hall. "Every man for himself!" he hisses before darting down the exit. 

The rest of the knights follow suit in a frenzy, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the prince's wrath. 

\------

The group of knights skid to a halt once they reach a safe distance away from the prince's chambers. Smiles spread across all the knight's faces the moment they find a chance to catch their breaths. 

"I cannot believe I am admitting it, but for once you were correct in your assumptions, Gwaine," Leon says with a wide grin on his face.

"Indeed. I can hardly believe it either but the two of them would go well together. As Gwaine said, they have this bond," Percival says.

Gwaine gives a proud smile, puffing his chest out a bit in pride. "What can I say? I am a love expert."

Elyan snorts. "Love expert? How many women have you actually successfully wooed?"

"Too many. I've lost count."

"Yes, because there aren't any," Lancelot teases with a smile.

"Hey! Allow me to assure you Guinevere would be mine had I met her before you."

Lancelot raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"You-"

"Now now," Percival says, coming between the two, "I think we have some more pressing matters than Gwaine's love life."

"Indeed we do," Gwaine says, "what should we do with this new found information about the princess?"

"What do you mean? Should we not leave him be?" Leon asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! We must do something to help our poor, hopeless princess. I say we find how Merlin feels."

"That could be a start," Elyan says with a nod, "If Merlin returns his feelings, then we can set them up."

"You cannot be serious about this?" Leon says in exasperation.

"Leon, you know you want to join us," Lancelot says with a grin.

The rest of the knights grin as well, all with the same mischievous looks on their faces. Leon sighs, a smile breaking across his face as well. "I have to admit that they would be perfect for each other. Alright, count me in."

A wide smile spreads across all their faces. "Alright lads! Let us commence 'Operation: Get Merlin and Arthur Together'!" Gwaine cheers, raising his fist in the air.

\-----

"Lancelot, are you ready for this?" Gwaine asks as the group hides behind the door to the armoury. 

"I just need to subtly ask Merlin if he has feelings for Arthur. Shouldn't be too hard," Lancelot says with a nervous smile, "tell me again why you aren't the one doing this?"

"Because he trusts you more. Now go!" Gwaine gives Lancelot a shove into the room.

The knight stumbles in, shooting a glare over his shoulder before approaching Merlin. The servant is seated on a bench, polishing the prince's armour as he hums to himself. Lancelot sits down beside him, giving his friend a smile. 

"Arthur being a prat again?" He asks.

Merlin smiles, "when is he not?"

Lancelot laughs, "That is true. How are you today?"

"Aside from tired after mucking out Arthur's stables then I'm fine."

"That's good..." 

An awkward silence ensues. Merlin turns his attention back to his work. Lancelot looks towards the door, shooting a worried glance towards the other knights of the round table, only to receive a couple of helpful thumbs up from the group. Lancelot sighs. What was he to do now?

"How are things with you and Gwen?" Merlin asks.

Lancelot lets out a breath. Thank goodness. "Things are great. We're happy together."

Merlin smiles, "That's good to hear. Gwen is a wonderful woman and she certainly deserves someone like you."

Lancelot smiles, "That she is. I must thank you for introducing her to me."

Merlin chuckles, "I hardly did anything."

"Nonsense. You know, you should find someone soon as well. Have anyone you've taken a fancy too?"

Merlin flushes instantly. He looks down at the pauldron in his hand and seems to have taken a keen interest in scrubbing away a stain. "Nope, there is nobody of the sort," he gives a nervous laugh, "I haven't found anyone that I fancy."

Lancelot raises an eyebrow knowingly. "Oh? No one you say?'

"Yup, no one."

"Doesn't seem like it," Lancelot gently nudges Merlin on the shoulder, "Come on. You can trust me. I won't judge."

Merlin blushes even more deeply than before. "You promise not to tell?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"Promise."

Merlin glances about, checking to make sure no one was around before he takes in a deep breath. "I... I do have someone...."

Lancelot leans in with anticipation. 

"I... I love Arthur."

"Yes!" Gwaine's voice quietly echoes around the room before the knights quickly pull him away down the hall.

Merlin immediately whips his head towards the door. His face turns even paler than usual as he slowly rises to his feet. "What was that?" He asks, stalking towards the door.

Lancelot swallows the lump in his throat. "What was what?" he asks, feigning ignorance.

"That sound. It sounded like there was someone there," Merlin says, eyes narrowing at the door in suspicion.

"I didn't hear anything."

Merlin frowns when he throws open the door only to find nobody there. He sighs and shuts it. "I guess it was my imagination."

Lancelot gives a breath of relief. "Yes. Must have been just that."

\-----

"You almost got us all caught, Gwaine!" Leon says, arms crossed as Lancelot joins the group on the training field.

"I'm sorry," Gwaine says with hands up in surrender, "I got excited."

"That's twice now," Percival says with a sigh, "you need to control your outbursts."

Gwaine breaks into a smile. "That doesn't matter now. What's more important is that those two love each other!"

The rest of the knights couldn't help but smile as well. "What do you propose we do next?" Elyan asks.

Gwaine gives a mischievous grin. "I say we get those two alone together. Try and coax them into each other's arms."

"How do you propose we do that?" Lancelot asks.

"How about..."

\-----

"You want to go hunting?" Arthur asks with a raise of his eyebrows at the circle of knights.

"We heard there was a herd of deer passing through the Forest of Ascetir," Leon says, "thought we shouldn't let such an opportunity pass. The food supply is running low."

Arthur thinks for a moment, watching the group skeptically before heaving a sigh and giving in to their strange demands. "Fine. Get the horses ready, we'll leave in an hour."

"Just out of curiosity, who will be coming?" Elyan asks, trying to act nonchalant.

Again, the prince stared at the group suspiciously. "I would believe the five of you and Merlin would be enough."

Gwaine grins at the mention of Merlin's name. "No no. You're right. Just us is fine. We only wanted to know... how many... horses we need," the knight says.

"Merlin is usually the one to take care of those things."

"Oh yes. We just figured we should help him out is all," Lancelot says quickly.

Arthur sighs. Why were they so strange at times? He turns and waves his hand at the group. "Alright. Do what you will."

The knight's faces all break into a wide smile before they nod and leave the council chambers. Step one is complete.

\-----

Arthur strolls out of the citadel with Merlin in tow. The knights were already in the courtyard, saddling their horses. The prince heads over to the only other horse available and begins to saddle the creature as well.

"Where's my horse?" Merlin asks, glancing around the courtyard.

"You'll have to share with Arthur," Lancelot says, "the stable boy said these were all he had."

Arthur reels around instantly. "What? Why does he have to share with me?" he asks, incredulous.

"You're the smallest other than Merlin. We would be too heavy," Percival says.

Arthur's face flushes. "Merlin could... walk."

"We are not making him walk the whole trip, sire," Lancelot says in the servant's defense.

Arthur's face turns an even darker shade of scarlet. He glances down at Merlin then back at the horse. He swallows the lump in his throat and holds a hand out to the servant. "Fine," he grumbles, trying his best to look annoyed.

Merlin blushes as well, taking the prince's hand and climbing onto the saddle behind Arthur. Merlin attempts to shift as far away from the prince as possible once he climbs on. Both their faces are flushed a deep red.

"You might want to hold on to him, Merlin," Elyan says, turning his horse towards the gate, "we wouldn't want you to fall off."

"He's right you know," Leon says, following after Elyan. 

Merlin stiffens and the knights could tell Arthur has as well. The servant slowly and tentatively, wraps his arms around the prince's waist. Gwaine attempts to stifle a snicker as he watches the prince's expression shift with Merlin's every move. Step two is complete.

The group set out towards the forest. The knights ride out slightly ahead while the prince and his servant lag behind with their heads bowed and faces red. They all shoot occasional looks back at the two, trying their best to hide the smiles on their faces. 

"How are you doing there, Merlin?" Gwaine asks teasingly.

Merlin shoots the drunk a glare but doesn't say anything.

Gwaine snickers. "I'll take that as a sign you're having fun."

Merlin blushes, attempting to hide his face from the rest of the group. Arthur tenses when he feels Merlin's head rest against his back. He tries in vain to keep his expression calm, to not express any form of emotion but, of course, it doesn't work. He can feel his heart thump excitedly in his chest. 

The knights grin at one another. Time for step three. 

"I don't see any deer. Are you sure the information was correct?" Arthur finally speaks, most likely to keep his mind off of the servant hugging him from behind.

"I'm sure they're here. We should spread out. It would be a shame to return empty handed," Leon says, already turning his horse towards the west. "You two should search over in the other direction."

Arthur seems to blush at the thought of being alone with his manservant but doesn't complain. "Alright, we'll meet back here in two hours," the prince orders, receiving a nod from the others.

The group disperses, leaving the two alone in the forest.

The moment the knights were out of sight they tied their horses to the trees and made their way back to the prince and his servant. The two were riding slowly through the woods in silence, moving slow enough for the knights to follow. 

"I can walk if you would like," Merlin says in a small voice.

"No! Um... I mean I don't mind," Arthur mutters, "a-and besides. Lancelot is right. I can't make you walk the whole way."

"I don't mind walking..."

"A-are you uncomfortable like this?"

"Um... well.... it's not that, I-I just... it's just... awkward."

"How about we let the horse rest?" 

Merlin nods, "That's a good idea."

Arthur pulls on the reins, stopping the horse in its tracks. They tie the horse by a tree and settle down in the grass. Silence ensues as the two steal glances at one another, unsure of what to do next.

Gwaine curses from the knight's hiding spot behind a bush. "We need to do something. This is not going well," he mutters to the group.

"How?" Leon asks.

"I don't know. I'm thinking." 

"Just leave them be. Let them get there on their own," Lancelot says, leaning over Gwaine to get a better view. 

Merlin's eyes dart about from tree to tree, his fingers fidgeting with the grass at his feet. He glances over at Arthur who's seated a short distance away. If he was honest to himself, he did miss the close proximity with the prince on the horse. 

"So, how are things with Gwen?" Merlin asks, scooting over to sit next to his master.

Arthur tenses up instantly. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end at the sudden closeness. "Fine. Things are fine between us. She's happy with Lancelot now. I doubt she even misses me."

Merlin smiles. "Don't think like that. I'm sure she misses you at least a little."

Arthur snorts. "There's no need to lie for my benefit. Besides, I was the one who rejected her. I'm glad to see she's moved on."

Merlin looks at the prince in surprise. "You rejected her? Why?" 

"I... I realised I didn't love her. At least, not in the way I had initially thought."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"She's a wonderful woman but she's not for me. And I realised there's somebody else I love," Arthur mumbles the last part. 

"What did you say?" Merlin asks, leaning closer with a cheeky smile. 

Arthur leans away, looking embarrassed to have been heard. "It's nothing."

"I think I heard you say you love somebody else. Who is it?" He asks.

"Nobody."

"Come on you prat," Merlin says, giving the prince a playful shove, "tell me." 

The knights hold their breath in anticipation.

Arthur smiles, staring at the servant seated beside him with endearing eyes. The prince's thoughts are swirling about in a frenzy. Should he tell him?

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice shakes him from his reverie, "So, who is it?"

The corner of Arthur's mouth turns up into a mischievous grin. "Take a guess."

Merlin thinks for a moment, "Lady Vivian?"

Arthur raises an eyebrow, "Are you serious, Merlin?"

The servant shrugs. "You were about to fight her father to the death."

"I was enchanted."

Merlin chuckles. "Then how about the Lady Sophia?"

"No. Try again,"

Merlin puts on a pout. "Give me a hint. Is it someone I know?"

"In a way, yes."

"Are they a noble?"

"No, a servant actually."

"Are you sure you're not in love with Gwen?" Merlin chuckles.

"I told you, Merlin, I do not love Gwen."

"George?"

Arthur stares at his servant, incredulous. "That dull man? No!" 

"What other servant is there in Camelot that you know?!"

Arthur raises an eyebrow at him, looking the servant up and down. 

"Oh..." Merlin says once the realisation settles in. His face turns a shade of crimson at the implication. "You mean... you love..."

Arthur's face begins to flush as well. "Well... um... yes."

The knights all watch eagerly from the bush at the sudden development with wide smiles on their faces. Excitement overflows from their system as they look on.

Merlin looks up at the prince, startled by his words. "You... you love me?"

"Yes, Merlin! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

A smile begins to spread across the servants face. He could barely contain his excitement. This was a dream come true! 

"Listen, if the feelings aren't mutual then, please, forget what I-"

The prince's words are interrupted by Merlin pressing his lips against his. He can feel Merlin's body press against his own as he leans in, eager to savour every last second. 

"Success!" Gwaine shouts, his voice ringing across the otherwise silent forest. 

Immediately, Merlin and Arthur spring apart. They turn in the direction of the noise to find Gwaine standing behind a bush with both his fists raised in the air in celebration. The other's heads poke out from the underbrush around him, looking slightly ashamed. 

"We were... just um... passing by," Lancelot says with a nervous grin as he begins to pull Gwaine back.

Arthur rises to his feet, eyes burning with irritation at having been disturbed. Merlin remained on the ground chuckling to himself. "I suggest you run," the servant says to the knights.

"That sounds like a good idea, thank you," Percival says as he quickly turns and bolts down the path. 

The rest of the knights follow suit as the prince barrels through the forest, yelling the names of his knights as he chases them through the trees.


End file.
